Erased
by White Weasel
Summary: Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl are out for a day of fun (for Maya anyways) in Shibuya. They bump into a designer and try to help her with her troubles through an unconventional method.


**AN: This fic has been sitting on my computer for a while and I've finally decided to post it. This contains spoilers for Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations (nothing too incredibly groundbreaking though) and Week 1 of TWEWY. I know that the localized Ace Attorney takes place in LA, but let's pretend that this is the Japanese version and that they come from somewhere in Japan near Shibuya... but they have their localized names. XP **

It was a beautiful spring day in Shibuya Japan. The sky was sunny; the birds were chirping… okay, nobody could even tell whether the birds were chirping or not over all the noise. One of the bigger contributors to the loudness was a girl who was oddly dressed, even for the city's standards. She had on a short robe, sandals, and wore a small jacket like thing on her arms to keep herself warm.

"Ooooh Nick, stop here!" Maya Fey pointed to a generic looking burger shop on a street corner. It was named _Sunshine Shibukyu._ A man in a blue suit and pink tie, Phoenix Wright, followed after her with an abundance of shopping bags in his possession.

"Maya, we always get burgers. Why can't we get something I want for a change, like ramen?" The man set the bags down and stretched out his arms.

"Mr. Nick, you should gladly do anything for your special someone." A young girl scolded. She was wearing a similar get-up to the one that Maya was wearing, except hers was in pink.

"Pearls, you have to admit that you get sick of eating beef all the time." The attorney complained. The black haired medium however paid no heed to his complaints. She entered the shop and was already ordering.

"Welcome to Sunshine's," The perky cashier greeted her.

"Hi, can I have two Tatsumi Burgers and some fries?" The girl typed in her order to the cash register.

"Is that all?" Maya shook her head.

"Nick, come over here and order!" Phoenix sighed and ordered two regular burgers and fries for himself and Pearls. The three found a small table to sit at and enjoy their meal.

"So, where are we going after lunch?" Pearl asked as she dipped a fry in her ketchup.

"104!" Maya exclaimed excitedly. Phoenix's heart sank.

"Haven't you bought enough stuff? I'm going to be broke by the time you're through shopping." He currently had his head in his hands with his elbows resting on the table. "What do you need all these clothes for anyways? All you ever wear is that." Phoenix gestured to her current outfit.

"Hey, I'm a girl, and girls love shopping." She grinned cheekily.

"But what's the point if you are not going to wear anything you buy?!" Maya just shrugged and swung her legs.

"If you want we could stop at Pegaso…" Phoenix's eyes grew wide.

"No, anywhere but there."

"I think I might need a new watch…" Maya glanced at her wrist that contained a few black bands.

"Or an engagement ring!" Pearls chimed in.

"Maya, I'm warning you…" He looked around and could no longer see Maya, but he felt something slip of his pocket. His wallet.

"Pegaso, here I come!" Maya called playfully as she ran toward the exit. Phoenix, of course, gave chase.

"Come back here, or so help me-oof!" The man bent down as he realized her had just hit his side on one of the tables.

"Are you okay?" The occupant, a teenage girl with a pink half top and green skirt, asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." By that time Maya and Pearl were by Phoenix.

"Whoops," Was all that the older girl could say.

"Yeah, whoops." Phoenix snatched his wallet back from Maya. After the object was taken from her grasp, she turned her attention toward the sketch book that was open on the teenager's table.

"Hey, these are really good!" Maya exclaimed. She looked at the signature. "Your name is Eri?"

"Yep, and I designed all of these myself." She seemed very proud of her work.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Maya asked, obviously not concerned that she had just met this person. Eri shook her head no and handed her the sketch book. The medium flipped through the book, oohing and ahhing when appropriate. Phoenix too was impressed by the outfits, but he noticed one that seemed different and even had a different signature on the bottom.

"Umm Eri, who did this one?" Phoenix presented the book to the girl. Her smile that she had been wearing faded.

"My friend… It's beautiful, isn't it?" The trio all nodded. "And I was such a fool…" Her voice wavered a bit.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked.

"I-It's nothing." Phoenix saw one Psyche-lock appear.

"It is something. It's okay, you can trust us." The lock broke; all she needed was a little push to tell them. It must be serious if she was confiding in people that she didn't even know the names of.

"My friend, Shiki was her name, made the beginning design. We had a little fashion duo going. She was the seamstress and I was the designer, but she made this all by herself. I was so happy, but she said that she couldn't come up with a way to finish the design. I said something… something I'll always regret." Eri stopped talking, and Phoenix feared that she was clamming up. She continued though. "I told her she wasn't meant to be a designer. I was trying to encourage her, I swear, but she took it hard. I never talked to her again. She was in a car wreck and… she didn't make it." Everyone was in awe. Pearl even looked like she was ready to cry. "I wish that I could just see her again, talk to her…"

"You can." Maya said with determination. Eri's eyes focused on her.

"How?"

"These clothes aren't just a fashion statement; they are a… uniform of sorts. I wear them because I am a spirit medium. She is too." She gestured over to Pearl. "We can channel Shiki and you can talk to her." Eri was obviously speechless.

"We just need a picture of her." Eri, wasting no time, fumbled around for her cell phone and opened it up. Her screensaver showed her and another girl with short dark hair and glasses.

"Will this do?"

"Yup, Pearly, do you mind taking this one?" The young girl said no, and then began to close her eyes. Everyone was intently waiting for when the spirit would arrive, but she never did.

"That's weird." Pearl commented.

"What is?" Eri demanded. She was clearly very anxious.

"I can't seem to contact her. It's almost like how it was with Dahlia Hawthorne, I can't contact the spirit."

"Can't contact… maybe she's already being channeled?" Phoenix suggested.

"No… no medium would ever just channel someone like that. It's almost like she's not in the spirit world…" Pearl thought aloud.

"Pearly, can you cannel sis for me. Maybe she can help." Maya said.

"Okay Mystic Maya." Pearl's appearance changed into that of a woman, Mia Fey to be precise.

"Maya," Mia smiled and looked down at her younger sister.

"Mia!" The younger girl ran up and hugged her sister. They greeted each other and asked how the other had been. They soon finished their small talk.

"So, why have you called me?"

"Well, we can't seem to contact a spirit and we were thinking you might know something about it." Maya grabbed Eri's cellphone before the girl could protest. "Have you seen this girl in the spirit world?"

Mia squinted at the picture then shook her head. "I don't believe so, maybe if you could tell me more about her I could help." Phoenix helped by filling in his former chief of all the details.

"She was involved in a hit and run. They found some weird skull pin by her body and thought it might be a clue of sorts. They haven't had much luck though and now it has seemingly disappeared…" Eri trailed off. The spirit's eyes grew huge.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Maya asked.

"It's nothing." Five Psyche-locks appeared, but Phoenix had no idea what to say. He obviously had no evidence to prove what she was hiding. He didn't even have a theory. "I'm afraid I have to go now." With that statement the channeling came to an abrupt end.

"What in the world…" Phoenix clutched his magatama in his pocket.

"I'm sooooo sorry Eri." Maya turned to the teenager, and saw her leaving.

"I wasn't expecting much anyway. I should have known it was too good to be true." The bell above the shop door rang as she made her way out.

"… What did Mystic Mia say?" Phoenix and Maya glanced at each other.

"It's a long story." Phoenix said. Pretty soon the trio was finished with lunch and they headed over to 104 for some more shopping (much to Phoenix's dismay). They were just checking out when Phoenix spotted familiar pink hair with a hat sitting on it, Eri.

"Hey!" He called out, but she didn't hear him. Maybe she was too caught up in the conversation she was holding with the orange headed boy with purple headphones. Her boyfriend perhaps? The boy was growing impatient and nudged her towards the door, but Phoenix still wished to talk to her, if not for more information to apologize. He made his way through the crowd and out the doors, only a few seconds behind them. He looked around, but strangely enough he couldn't see them anywhere. It wasn't as if a crowd had engulfed them either since the streets were not busy.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Maya came through the door. "You just ran off."

"I thought I saw Eri, but as soon as I came out she just disappeared." He continued to glance around. "I was hoping I could talk to her. She seemed so upset after what happened with Mia."

"Nick, it's not like we can really do anything. We cannot change her opinion on spirit channeling." She looked down sadly. "It's all my fault anyways; I should be the one to talk to her. If I hadn't brought up the idea of channeling in the first place…"

"You were just trying to help."

"But I didn't, and I didn't even try to channel her myself. I just quit after Pearly couldn't."

"Don't blame yourself. You saw those Psyche-locks on Mia too right?" The medium nodded. "There was obviously something going on that was outside of your guys' realm of control."

"I-I guess so." Phoenix saw that his friend was still not her normal cheerful self.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up; I'll buy you a brand new pin. I know how much you love Tin Pin Slammer." The girl instantly brightened.

"I would have made you buy me one anyways," She dragged Phoenix back into the building and was babbling about being the Steel Slammerai. Soon the entire ordeal was forgotten, Phoenix and Maya never talked to Mia about the Psyche-locks, and the late attorney never brought them up. Any trace of unusual happenings that day was gone, almost as if they had been erased from existence.

**I'm actually planning out a multi-chapter crossover between these two. So, if you liked this, look out for that fic in the (somewhat distant) future. Let me know if you liked it or not, feedback is always welcome. Seriously, even if you just say "Cool" I'll be happier than you could imagine.**


End file.
